


Do It All Over

by asofthesea



Series: whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Withdrawal, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Kinda, Precious Peter Parker, Shakes - Freeform, Shaky Hands, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthesea/pseuds/asofthesea
Summary: “Bye, Mr. Stark!” The kid says as he enters the elevator.“See you soon, kid,” Tony says, smiling at the bright-eyed boy.The second the doors close and Peter can no longer see him, his smile immediately falls off of his face.Prompt: Shaky Hands





	Do It All Over

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Brie Larson! 30!
> 
> (and my mom lol)

“Bye, Mr. Stark!” The kid says as he enters the elevator.

“See you soon, kid,” Tony says, smiling at the bright-eyed boy.

The second the doors close and Peter can no longer see him, his smile immediately falls off of his face. Tony starts making his way to the kitchen. He opens his top drawer liquor cabinet.

He takes out a bottle of whiskey and stares at it. He wants nothing more than to just drink himself into oblivion and forget about it. Opening the bottle of whiskey, his hand naturally goes for a glass. Instead he pours the alcohol down the sink.

Then he does the same with the next bottle, and the next, until finally there is none left. He panics for a moment, thinking that maybe he made a mistake. When he remembers the look on Peter’s face, he knows he didn’t.

Peter had surprised him when he stopped by earlier. Tony had only had a few drinks, so he was able to control himself, but Peter had looked so disappointed in him.

Tony didn’t know why that look had affected him so much. He had gotten that look a thousand times from Pepper and Rhodey. Seeing the look of devastation on Peter’s face had stirred something up inside of him. He knew Peter looked up to him, or used to, and he didn’t want to let the kid down.

He had only known Peter for six months, but somehow this seemed more important than any promise to Pepper. He hadn’t stopped after college when Rhodey had practically begged him to, but one look from Peter had done it.

Maybe he was just at a point in his life where he could give it up, but he had needed Peter to give him that push, even if the kid didn’t realize he had done it. Tony never wanted to be drunk around Peter. He wanted to be better around Peter than his father had ever been around him.

After all of the bottles were empty, he threw them in the trash. Then, he took the trash out. He never took the trash out, but he didn’t like those bottles just staring at him. He didn’t even like the thought of them in the penthouse anymore.

“Tony?” He turns to see his best friend staring at him, confusion clear on his face.

“Yes, honeybear?”

“I asked FRIDAY what you were doing and she said you were cleaning out your liquor cabinet. Don’t get me wrong, I am extremely happy, but what brought this on?”

Rhodey is no doubt thinking about all of the times that he has tried to tried to get him to stop drinking. He had given up on getting Tony to stop a few years ago, so it is no surprise that he is confused as to why Tony has suddenly decided to quit.

He tells Rhodey the truth, “Peter came here today. I had a few drinks, and the look of disappointment on his face was the worst feeling in the world,” he admits, “Rhodey, that kid looks up to me, for whatever reason, and I don’t want to let him down. I also don’t want him to exhibit my bad traits.”

Rhodey nods, “Anything I can do to help?”

“Have I mentioned that I love you?”

Tony had expected Peter to avoid him for a while, but the kid came over two days later. It was Thursday, so it was their lab day. He cared for Peter, but he wasn’t ready to see the kid yet.

He was having trouble sleeping, he had a shorter temper than normal. That wasn’t the problem, though. He knew he could keep his temper in check around Peter and he was a pro at surviving on little sleep.

The thing that bothered him the most were his hands. His hands wouldn’t stop shaking. He talked with Dr. Cho and she gave him some advice and told him that with time and therapy, it should go away. However, he wasn’t there yet. He couldn’t really work in the lab because of his hands, but he could try and do it for a few hours for the kid.

“Hey Mr. Stark!” Peter says as he enters the lab.

The kid sounds normal. Maybe he got over finding Tony drinking, or maybe he’s just pretending he’s fine. Although, Peter is a horrible liar. Tony can usually tell when he’s hiding something.

He studies Peter as he asks, “How was school today?”

Peter set his backpack down on the table and walks over to him, “It was good. I had a Spanish test today, I think it went pretty well. We have a decathlon meet next Saturday and MJ said we had to practice on our own this weekend so Ned is going to come over after school tomorrow and we are going to go over some flashcards.”

Tony smiles. Peter definitely is okay. Whenever something is up with him, he is oddly quiet. Talking this much is normal for Peter, so Tony doesn’t say anything.

“Well, I thought today we could just draw up some blueprints for a new robot I’m working on.”

Peter’s eyes widen, “That is so cool, what are you going to name it?”

“Haven’t decided yet, if you come up with a name let me know.”

Peter whispers, “You would let me name one of your robots?”

Tony shrugs, “Why not? However, no dumb names. No naming it after any Star Wars, Star Trek, Game of Thrones, Brooklyn Nine-Nine, The Office, Lord of the Rings, or any other nerdy stuff.”

Peter rolls his eyes, “You just cut the list of names I know in half, Mr. Stark.”

“I think you can make do.”

He had suggested that they just plan things today because he doesn’t want his hands to affect anything. It makes it easier to hide them from Peter this way, too.

They start working while Tony explains the basics of what he wants to do to Peter. They bounce ideas back and forth for a while. Peter has a lot of good ideas, and Tony feels proud even though he shouldn’t. He didn’t have much to do with Peter learning this stuff, he knew a lot of it before they met.

“Mr. Stark, are you okay?”

Crap.

“I’m fine, kiddo,” he says, hoping that the kid will let it drop.

He doesn’t, “Your hands are shaking. Is something wrong? Do I need to call somebody?”

He really doesn’t want to tell Peter, but he can tell the kid is getting more anxious by the minute. If he tells Peter to drop it, he will just end up worrying in secret.

“It’s just shakes,” he explains, trying to make it seem like it’s nothing big, and it isn’t. It isn’t too big a price to pay if it means he won’t ever see that look on Peter’s face again.

“Shakes?” Peter asks, clearly still confused.

“It’s from the withdrawal.”

Peter is silent for a moment before he asks quietly, “Alcohol?”

Tony nods, “Yes.”

He waits for Peter’s reaction. He seems to be processing the information, and Tony is dying to know exactly what is going on inside his head.

“Why?”

It is such a simple question, really, so Tony has nothing to give but a simple answer, “I decided to stop because of you.”

“What? Because of me?” Peter asks, shocked.

“When you came in the other day and I had been drinking, I realized that I wasn’t being a very good role model. Since you seem to be keen on repeating my behavior, I thought I’d stop,” he confesses. It is the truth, most of it. He also couldn’t handle the disappointment in Peter’s face when he saw him a few days ago. He feels like he should tell Peter that, but his mouth shuts, not wanting to form the words.

“Really?” Peter asks, smile creeping on his face.

“Yes, really,” Tony confirms.

Before he even has a chance to blink, he has a fifteen-year-old attached to his chest.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” Peter says, hugging Tony for the first time. Tony wants to say something about them still not being there yet, but he can’t bring himself to lie.

Instead, he wraps his arms around the kid and hugs him back.

**Author's Note:**

> First of the whumptober prompts! Not quite sure if I'll do them all, I would love to, but not sure I'll have time. I do have a few pre-written that just need to be edited, so we'll see how it goes! Leave a comment and kudos if you liked if you want!


End file.
